My Headband
by Katy Fisher
Summary: Brittany is a little too enamored with Rachel's first original song.


This song-writing business was not as easy as it looked. How can you write from your heart when you're never really sure what it's saying? And why does it seem like what's in _your_ heart isn't necessarily in someone else's? And why are the critics so harsh? How can't they love a song full of feelings and love and pain? It's so true and raw and…

"Hey, Rachel."

"Oh! Brittany. I didn't see you there," Rachel was startled out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sometimes I can be invisible."

Rachel let that one go. Closing her locker, which she was holding open for what seemed to be no reason, she asked, "So, what's up? Would you like some singing tips? Do want to borrow a skirt again?" She could never give up hope that her fashion plan could still work.

"No. Actually, I was hoping you could do something for me. I've been having a pretty bad day and I wanted to know if you'd help me feel better." Brittany looked so down. How couldn't Rachel help a Glee Clubber in need?

"Of course, Brit. Anything."

"Will you sing My Headband for me? It always makes me feel happy – like the words are magic or something."

"Really? Oh, wow, Brittany. I'd love to!" Someone appreciated her song! Brittany understood the feelings and the heart and all of the love and tears that went into writing it. "Let's go to the choir room." Elated, she put her arm through Brittany's. "Brad?"

Thank goodness Brad wandered aimlessly in the halls throughout the day. He was always available to play the piano. Rachel heard him fall in step behind them as she pulled her audience to the room.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Brittany squealed when they got in the room. She rushed to a chair and sat down, looking to Rachel expectantly.

How rapt was her attention! For a moment, Rachel just drank in the fact that someone needed her to perform. But only for a moment, because there was a song to be sung and spirits to be lifted!

"_My Headband_, Brad," she said to the pianist, already seated with his fingers poised over the keys.

"Hooray!" Brittany clapped her hands in excitement. Then, she got very quiet and still.

For the dramatic effect, Rachel stood with her back to Brittany. As the opening notes of the song flowed out of the baby grand, she turned to face her slowly, a serious yet loving look on her face.

_There you rest  
With all the rest  
__Of my accessories  
__On my nightstand._

_You're red or yellow  
__And like a good fellow.  
__Sometimes, you get lost  
__In my mess._

_But when schoolgirl pigtails won't do  
__And I need to control my 'do  
__You're the only one I can count on…  
_

_My headband  
__You're my headband.  
__Wrapped right around my melon  
__You're a product like Magellan_

Brittany's hands were clasped over her heart and the look of love and awe on her face sent Rachel's theatrics through the roof. Knowing that someone could love her song so much exhilarated her. She was in her element.

When the song was over, Brittany jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you! I feel so happy now!"

Joyous day! "I'm so glad I could help, Brittany. Please let me know if you need anything else."

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can find out how to cat-proof shampoo bottles, would you? I think Winky is using all my hair stuff."

"Uh…no. Sorry I can't help you with that one. But, anything else."

"Thanks, Rachel." Brittany bounded out of the room, humming the chorus to herself.

Rachel sighed, in absolute bliss. But, she had to get to Spanish. She was really late, but surely Mr. Schue would understand. As she swept out of the choir room and down the hall, she could swear she heard someone playing Mozart's Requiem.

* * *

Despite her stunning success with Brittany and 'My Headband' yesterday, Rachel was at a loss as to what she would write about. There were so many things out there she felt strongly about, if only she could pick one and write something brilliant and moving about it.

"Rachel, are you listening? We're in a major crisis here." Mercedes was standing in front of the Glee club looking quite exasperated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is we don't have anything to sing for Regionals to blow the other two groups out of the water."

"We're performing in water?" Brittany whispered to Artie.

"No, it's just a saying. Don't worry about it," he whispered back. Santana tutted loudly behind them.

"Okay, well. We're out of time right now. So, go home and try to come up with some song or dance ideas to help us get a leg up in Regionals. I know you can do it! See you tomorrow," Mr. Schuester said as he packed up his things.

Rachel had an idea, but it had been shot down. The only way to convince them that it was a good idea was to write something amazing. But nothing was coming to her.

As she walked out of the room, Brittany grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, Rachel. I was wondering if you could sing 'My Headband' again? Santana's all PMS-y hasn't been talking to me and it's making me feel really sad. Plus, I think my math teacher is out to get me. He keeps giving me these weird looks and, sometimes, he touches my wrists like he's trying to figure what to tie them with. I think he might want to kidnap me."

Rachel decided to skip past the math teacher part and just focus on the spotlight. No one else was in the room anymore, so she said, "Of course. Brad?"

Thankfully, he was still sitting at the piano.

"'My Headband.'"

* * *

The next morning, before Rachel had even gotten into the building, Brittany was at her side.

"Could you please sing me 'My Headband'? My little brother pinched my arm really hard when I left home this morning. He said he took some of my DNA and he's going to grow a copy of me."

"Right here?"

"Please?"

"Uh…sure."

She pulled Brittany off to the side and sang the song. Brittany was enraptured, as always, but it wasn't giving Rachel the same rush it had the first two times.

When she finished, Brittany was as grateful as ever. "Maybe if my brother makes a copy of me, you can have two people in your audience instead of one. I'll have a twin! How cool is that?"

While she flounced off into the school, an idea hit Rachel. She'd always wanted a sister or brother. Maybe that was her song! Quite pleased with herself, she ran into the building, unable to contain her excitement and the lyrics that she was sure were going to positively burst out of the pen.

Not much of the song was written by lunch. All she had was the line, "I'm the only Berry on my family tree." A great line, to be sure, but definitely not a song.

As she walked down the hall to the choir room to eat her lunch, she saw Brittany walking towards her.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Rachel. Will you please sing the song?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks. "Is something else wrong?"

"No, I just want to hear it. I love it so much."

She almost said no, but the kid-on-Christmas-(or-Hanukkah)-morning look on her face was just not something you turned down.

"Of course."

They got to the choir room, but Brad was nowhere to be found. So, Rachel sang a cappella again. Listening to herself singing the lyrics once more, she discovered that she was really getting sick of the song. Juvenile lyrics about a silly little hair accessory. No wonder Finn hated it.

* * *

Brittany stopped her again on the way to the bus.

"Brit, I can't sing the whole thing right now. We have to go home."

"Well, can you sing the chorus?"

Those puppy eyes.

"Anything for you, Brittany."

Rachel was never going to wear her headband again.

* * *

Somewhere, a phone was ringing.

Rachel sat up straight in bed, eyes wide, mind already racing. It was too dark to be morning and she hadn't had her Streisand dream yet. Who was calling her in the middle of the night?

She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and happened to see the time on her alarm clock. 2:00. The screen on her phone said Brittany was calling.

What in Garland's name…?

"Brittany? Why are you calling me at 2 am?" Rachel was so not in the mood.

"I can't sleep. Not even counting bunnies is helping. Please sing the song?"

"Right now?"

"Please, Rachel? I can't fall asleep and 'My Headband' would help me so much."

Despite the complete and utter crap the song was and despite the absurd time, Rachel couldn't say no. Without saying anything, she sighed and went straight into the song.

* * *

Brittany found her at her locker after first period.

"Could you please - ?"

Rachel didn't let her finish. "Hey, Brittany. How about you wait until after school? I have a surprise for you. Come over to my house and we can have snack with my dads and I'll give it to you."

"But I really want to hear 'My Headband.'"

That stupid, stupid song. Why did she ever write it?

"I promise, it'll make up for all of the times I don't sing it to you today."

"Okay!" Brittany beamed at her and headed to class.

Slamming her locker, Rachel stormed off to hers.

* * *

The adorable blonde cheerleader was downstairs being fawned over by Rachel's dads.

Rachel sat in front of her computer. After a little vocal warm-up, she recorded 'My Headband.' She burned it onto a disc, placed a little gold star on the CD, and placed it in a pink case.

"This will be the last time I ever sing that awful song," she promised herself.

She saved the song on her computer just in case Brittany lost or scratched the CD, or somehow lost it on her own computer. Otherwise, the disaster would have been deleted.

When she went downstairs, Brittany squealed in happiness. "You made a CD of it? Oh my gosh! I love it! I want to listen to it right now!"

"But, I…"

"Aw, honey, let her listen to it. Brittany, we have a CD player with surround sound in the living room. Let's go set this up for you," her dad said.

Rachel sat through the song twice. If she thought it was bad before, listening to it in "digital, high definition, knock-your-socks-off surround sound," was hellish.

"Best gift EVER!" Brittany said as she hugged her goodbye.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, go home and listen to it to your heart's content." And keep it far away from Rachel.

* * *

Rachel went through the entire next day without a Brittany encounter. She didn't even see any headbands on anyone. She also began writing more for 'Only Child,' her new Regional-winning original song. It was such a wonderful day!

Artie rolled up to her on the way to Glee practice.

"I think I might have to kill you. Or hire a professional or something."

"What?" Rachel was beside herself. What had she done to hurt Artie?

"Your headband is not. that. special."

Oh crap. Brittany must have played it for him. Over and over and over.

"I'm so sorry, Artie, I didn't – "

"No. You didn't think."

"I – "

"Oh no no. No more talking. And don't even think about singing today. I'm not sure I can listen to your voice for one more second."

Brittany joined them, humming the song. Probably not wanting to interrupt the tune, she said nothing to the other two and started pushing her boyfriend through the choir room door. As they all took their seats, with Brittany still humming, Artie shook his fist at Rachel.

There was nothing she could do. She couldn't take the song back. Hopefully, he'd get over it soon. Though, Rachel wasn't quite sure how that would happen.

Mr. Schue walked in, effectively silencing Brittany.

"So, guys. Regionals,"

And then, Rachel's heart dropped. Because as Mr. Schuester started talking, another voice began filling the room. Her voice. And it was coming from Brittany's pocket.


End file.
